Naughty
by IdolizedFan
Summary: In which Gray and Natsu sleep together in a dark room. Or try to, when things just get wild.


NAUGHTY

I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT THIS IDEA!  
I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I WROTE THIS!  
DO I REALLY HAVE SUCH A DIRTY MIND THAT THIS IS SUGGESTIVE?!  
BEWARE! READ IF YOU DARE!  
I WARNED YOU!  
FORGIVE ME BUT IT'S JUST THAT WAY.  
AND IT IS A GRAYxNATSU FIC!  
BOYxBOY PERHAPS, BUT I HAVE TO GET THIS OUT OF MY MIND.  
XD

In which Gray and Natsu sleep together in a dark room. Or try to, when things just get wild.

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

- O – O – O – O – O -

* * *

It was supposed to be a mission with the whole team but Lucy was called by her father. Erza was uninterested. And Happy had a stomach ache because he had eaten _a lot _of fish,

They wouldn't have done the mission if it weren't for their almost empty pockets.  
And the guild only had a few remaining posted missions.  
So they took it and ended it quickly.

Lastly, they would have gone home but it was already dark.

They decided to stay at an inn.  
They didn't like the thought of staying asleep together but it was cheaper that way.

So they rented a single room, with _two _beds. One for each person.  
Their mission was tiring so they easily laid themselves flat on their beds to sleep.

But naturally, someone made a noise.  
It was Natsu.  
Though actually unintentionally.

Gray shuffled on his bed and covered his ears with his pillow. "Shut up, fire freak! You already had your dinner!"  
"It tells the time!" Natsu laughed as he patted his stomach. "The time is half past 9. This time check is brought by Natsu Dragneel-"

Apparently, Natsu still had some energy.  
"Shut up!" Gray yelled.  
"You're no fun, ice punk. I would have preferred to sleep with Lucy in a room."  
"Pervert."  
"Naked moron."  
"Hot-headed idiot."

And it grew to a loud noise.  
Like the collision of a pillow with Gray's head.

Gray finally couldn't take it.  
Not bothering to ask how Natsu made a perfect hit in the totally dark room, he jumped off his bed and went for the light switch.

There was still no light.  
"Damn this. Why is there no light?"  
"Why bother with electricity?"

Gray could imagine a cocky grin from Natsu.  
The latter continued, "We have some bright fire."

There was suddenly a line of flame that went through the window.  
Gray's eyes widened. "Fool, the curtains! Now, we're going to pay for that, too!"

Natsu stopped and it was dark again.  
"Now, I'm really hungry."  
"It's your fault, freak."

Gray gave up with the lights and went back to his bed, really hoping for a chance to sleep.

"Hey, Gray, you can't see me, right?"  
"Yeah…" Gray narrowed his eyes. Something here was suspicious. "Oh, and I was wondering how you managed to hit me with the pillow."  
"I am a Dragon Slayer. I have sharpened senses! And you're naked now."

There was a stifled cry of shock as Gray realized he had lost his shirt.  
It quite amazed him how Natsu was the first to know it, but he wouldn't admit it, of course.

Gray grunted as he wore his shirt again.  
"Well, we don't need shirts, do we?" Natsu asked playfully.  
"What are you on about?"  
"It's kinda hot tonight."

Gray wasn't sure how to reply.  
He was sure Natsu had something in mind.  
Something obviously not good.  
That could perhaps bring trouble.

"Whatever," Gray muttered at last.  
And his face met his pillow once again.

"Gray, how many fingers am I holding up?"  
"I don't care," said Gray, muffled by the pillow.  
"Right now, I'm pointing the middle finger at you."  
"Just shut up."

Gray longed for silence.  
He actually wanted to hear Natsu snore, no matter how loudly it was made.  
Just to make him _stop_.  
Unfortunately, he didn't know any effective way to induce drowsiness to the idiot.  
So, he would have to be _extremely _patient and hope for the best.

Then there was a sudden "Whoooaaa!" from Natsu.  
"What is it now?" Gray grunted in an irritated tone.  
"Gray, you have to see it!"  
"No need."  
"Come on! It's… wonderful!"

Whatever it was, Gray didn't have a clue.  
But he hated himself for getting interested.  
Even just a little bit.  
No, there was no way he would peek and check.  
No way.

…

Gray turned his head around.  
To see nothing.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" came the voice of Natsu.  
"I don't see anything." Gray's eyes moved to search for _something. _Anything that he could see. "Whatever it is, maybe I can't see it because it's dark."  
"There you go!" Natsu clapped his hands and chuckled. "Isn't the darkness wonderful?"

Gray inhaled very deeply and tried to keep calm.  
"Are you serious?" Gray hissed.  
"Well, is there more to see in this room?"  
Gray rolled his eyes and turned back to his pillow.

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't sleep.  
If only the idiot on the other bed would sleep already and just close his eyes and be still.

"Gray, I've been thinking…"  
Gray breathed slowly, trying to hide his exasperation. "About what?"  
"Do you know where the toilet is?"

Gray released a _portion _of his anger by punching the side of his bed.  
"Just stand and walk to the right of the door," said Gray with gritted teeth.  
"Thanks."

There were a few steps on the wooden floor.  
And Gray could hear them weakening.  
A door opened and closed, which meant that Natsu had entered the toilet.

'_Good grief.'  
_A few moments of silence could help, hopefully.

Then there was a short line of curses that echoed from the toilet.  
"Why is it so dark? Crap, I can't see the toilet bowl!"  
"Natsu, don't you have your _sharpened senses?_ And there are other people in this inn!" Gray shouted.

The commotion stopped.  
After a few seconds, a flush was heard and the door opened.

There were another set of steps on the wooden floor.  
Gray assumed Natsu quietly went to his bed.  
Quietly?  
He had to keep alert.  
Something was not right.

"Gray, you can't see me, right?"  
"Why do you keep repeating that question?"  
"Nothing."  
At least, the voice came from the other bed.

Little sounds and shuffling were heard from the other side and Gray sighed.  
Perhaps Natsu was about to sleep.  
Gray began to relax and yawned.

"Are you going to sleep already?" Natsu asked.,  
"I was planning to _an hour ago," _Gray retorted.  
He expected an immediate reply but none came.  
Things were getting more unusually quiet.

Gray's hopes brightened.  
Natsu must be getting tired.  
A smile formed in Gray's lips as he mused over a possible peaceful sleep.

"Natsu"  
"What is it?"  
"Ah, nothing."  
"Really?"  
"Don't worry. I was just… checking something."  
"Ok."

Gray mentally punched himself.  
Now, he was the one who should keep quiet.  
Things were getting better.  
And he wouldn't spoil it.  
But something was off.  
He didn't know what, but the feeling was there.

"Gray, are you checking on me?"  
"Wha- what?!" Gray spluttered, a little startled.  
"Just kidding."  
"I- It's o- okay."

Gray was confused.  
Natsu was obviously sleepy but his tone was still mischievous.  
It wasn't cold but he shivered.  
And that was a strange matter for an ice mage.

"Is there a problem?"  
Gray literally jumped in surprise. "Na – Natsu!"  
The fire mage's voice had sounded so close to his ears that he felt a breath on his face.

Gray sat up and looked around in vain.  
"Where the heck are you?!"  
"Right here."  
"Don't go sitting in my bed!"  
"It feels comfortable here."

Gray could imagine Natsu sitting under his feet, cross-legged.  
But he wondered how Natsu did it without him feeling a weight on the bed.

"Get away, bastard!" Gray snapped.  
Natsu hummed, amused. "Not too friendly, eh?"  
"You have your own bed!""  
I would like to sleep on yours."

Gray's face heated again with anger.  
"Give me some sleep!"  
"Don't you want fun?"  
"Can't. I. Get. Some. Rest?!"

Gray felt the weight on his bed lessen as Natsu stood up.  
"Just sleep, Natsu."  
"But I have something to show you.  
"I'll look at it tomorrow when there is _light._"  
"other people might see. But you could see it now. It's quite long."

"What's long?" Gray asked, a little curious.  
"Guess what."

Gray shook his head.  
He couldn't believe it.  
Natsu was still ready to go for another round of idiocy.

"How am I supposed to know with no clue at all?"  
"It's hard," Natsu added briefly.  
"Another clue."  
"Try to touch it."

Gray was about to stand up when he stopped.  
"No, I'm not getting up," Gray muttered, almost to himself. "Tss. When will I be able to sleep?"

"Come on. Just raise a hand," Natsu urged.  
Gray quickly decided what he should do.  
Maybe he would shut up after he raised his hand.  
He did just that.

Natsu gently held his hand and said," Just a touch. I won't let you hold it."  
"Yeah. Yeah."  
_'Anything, just let the matter end,' _Gray thought.

Natsu brought his hand in contact with the unknown object.  
it was indeed hard.  
Natsu quickly pulled his hand back. "There you have it! Any ideas?"

As far as gray knew, Natsu hadn't bought a backpack or anything at all for the mission.  
So the supposedly long thing must fit in a pocket.  
Or maybe something else.

Gray thought over it, completely forgetting that he should sleep.  
What was long and hard?  
Something that Natsu had?

"Come on!" Natsu insisted. "It can't be that _hard _to figure out! Ehehehe!"

'_Wait…__'  
_Gray blanched.  
"NATSU!"  
Natsu chuckled. "You touched it already, idiot."  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
"You can't see me in the dark," Natsu pointed out.  
"_You _are the idiot!"

Gray threw his pillow at where Natsu was seated.  
But heard no cry from the other boy.  
Which meant that he hid already.  
But pretty much anywhere could be a hiding spot with the darkness.

Gray's mind was running wildly.  
_'What the… Crap.'  
_He punched the air before him.  
"Careful!" Natsu warned. "You're about to hit the wall."

'_Damn. Fuck. I can't stand this…'  
_Gray knew his fists were whitening the way he tightened them with anger.

Gray started as he felt a breath on his ear. "Wait. Long and hard. You still haven't guessed."  
_'Bullshit.'  
_"Natsu!"  
Gray grabbed for a head beside him.,  
He failed, only touching Natsu's chest.  
_Bare chest._

"Fuck this shit, Natsu! You're naked!"  
"You just realized?"  
Gray continued searching for the other boy.

He wasn't sure what he was thinking.  
And _feeling.  
_Somewhere between totally embarrassed and giddy.  
Gray slapped his face.

What was going on with him?  
Well, he just touched Natsu's…  
Gray's face had gone from blanched to reddened.  
He didn't know if that meant worse.

An idea popped in Gray's mind.  
Why hadn't he thought of that from the start?  
"Ice Make…"  
There was a short moment of light as the magic was begun.  
Gray glimpsed a shadow on his right.  
"Lance!"  
And he threw it powerfully.

A crash was heard and a cry from Natsu.  
"What the hell are you doing that for?! That cabinet had my clothes!"  
Gray pointed a finger at where the voice came from. "Man, you are messing with me!"  
"This is just for fun!"

"Ice Make… Cannon!"  
"You missed!" Natsu laughed. "You _suck!_"

Gray's body literally shook in anger. "I don't suck! I'm not gay like you, fire bitch!"  
"What are you talking about, dumb pants-man?!"

They were back with their contact, their faces sticking against each other.  
"What did you say, pervert?!" Gray yelled.  
"_Dumb pants-man!_" Natsu mocked.

Gray aimed a punch but Natsu had jumped back already.  
"Chill, Gray!"  
Gray could practically imagine Natsu with that rude grin.  
"How can I stay cool?! With what you just did to me?!"  
"It's not like Master will be angry," Natsu stated. "We're just playing!"  
"Playing?!" Gray repeated incredulously. "Where the hell is your dignity?~!"  
"It's fun when we're both naked, eh?"

"Motherfucker!" Gray yelled.  
"Lucy says I don't have a clean mouth since I always use fire magic. She still hasn't heard you like this, huh?"  
"You're in deep shit, Natsu Dragneel!" Gray heavily pronounced.  
"No, I'm not, Gray Fullbuster!" Natsu objected.  
"I'll find you! I will! And when I do, I will bury your face in the ground!" Gray threatened.  
"Really? How?"

And it was that moment when the electricity came back and the lights turned on.

The room was an absolute mess.  
The pillows had lost some of their cotton.  
The beds were moved and left in disorder.  
A cabinet was really smashed. Around it were pieces of ice from Gray's cannon.

On the wooden door were also some pieces of ice due to the ice lance breaking upon contact.  
There was a deep mark on the door that showed the force of the impact.

And of course, the two boys were a mess among themselves.  
They were all sweating, as if having just trained in a gym.

Natsu danced, shaking his body to tease Gray, and laughed.  
They were both naked on the upper body.

Gray glared at Natsu and smiled inwardly as he could finally see him.  
"You're going to pay, you fucking piece of shit!"  
"Hey, I'm going to return Master's cane, okay?"  
"What?"

That came suddenly.  
Natsu took Gray's shock as the chance to get the object on his bed.  
"This is the _long and hard _object. Though I'm sure you guessed that already."  
Natsu grinned. "Do you think Master's going to praise me when I return this?"  
"The… Wh-what the- Bull… Fu- Damn. Was think-ing… Huh?"

Natsu raised his eyebrows. "Hmm?"  
"Where did you get that?!"  
"Happy's downstairs, eating some fish. He brought the cane a few hours ago."  
"But… What is- really?"  
"Pretty clever, right?" Natsu laughed as if proud of himself.

Gray pointed at Natsu's bare chest. "Wh- why are you naked?!"  
Natsu shrugged. "It's hot. Didn't I tell you?"  
Gray blinked. "This can't- eh? Bit…"  
"We're just the same."  
Natsu put an arm around Gray's shoulders. "What's wrong with you?"

Gray pushed Natsu away.  
"It's…"  
Natsu's gaze moved around Gray…  
"Why are you hard?"

Gray froze.  
Did it show?  
Gray looked down at his pants.  
No, it was just the boxers left.  
_'Crap again. Man!'  
_He could feel his face heating up.  
Not in anger this time.

Gray cursed himself.  
Damn that long and hard thing.

* * *

- O – O – O – O – O -

SEE, I TOLD YA!  
IT'S A COMPLETE MESS WITH NATSU DRAGNEEL AND GRAY FULLBUSTER!

And so, tell me how the story was.  
Add if you want more. (Hmm...)  
Leave a review! =)  
Thanks for reading! I hope you had fun! ^_^


End file.
